1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to loose leaf file folders and has particular reference to means for removably retaining loose leaves or sheets in such folders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional loose leaf file retainers generally comprise a U-shaped member having bendable tabs which are inserted through perforations in a file folder cover and in a stack of loose sheets and bent over to retain the sheets in place. In order to insert or remove a selected sheet in the stack, those sheets in the stack above it must be removed from the tabs and then replaced. Although such sheet retainers are generally satisfactory, the process of removing a portion of a stack, particularly if it is quite thick, and then replacing it over the retainer tabs is somewhat tedious and can result in some of the sheets being misplaced or replaced out of order. Also, such retainers generally clamp the sheets together along one edge so that those sheets above a selected one in a stack cannot be laid back flat but must be bent or curled back upon themselves. This presents an inconvenience especially when handling a file containing a relatively thick stack of sheets.